Rock Bottom
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Sequel to Let Me Know You it has been a couple of months since Kathleen and Sky went on the mission and now they are trying to hide an all out relationship, meanwhile a lab accident lets two characters see rock bottom...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

a/n: if you haven't read "Geting to Know You" good luck understanding what is going on hear and knowing Kathleen... I really recomend you read that first

* * *

Rock Bottom

The nights seemed extremely long for Sky and Kathleen now that they had to spend them apart after spending nearly two months together sleeping in each other's arms. They also found that hiding their relationship from their teammates to be harder than they had first thought it would be, and nearly impossible to keep Kat and Commander Cruger from knowing. They knew they would have to reveal it sometime, and that needed to be soon. They didn't know it but their teammates were planning to set them up with each other.

Sky walked into the rec. room that stormy night to see his girlfriend standing at the window watching the rain.

"Kathleen, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep, can't get comfortable"

"Me either" Sky walked over silently and placed his arms around her waist.

"Maybe we should tell everyone else about our relationship, Sky, it's becoming harder to keep it a secret" she said, "my mom is getting suspicious"

"So is Commander Cruger" Sky reported "but I think the teams are clueless"

"Yeah, that's how it seems to me"

"I hope they can stay that way for a while" Kathleen laughed playfully

"Yes…let's"

He had become accustom to feeling her contented purring and had begun to enjoy hearing, and feeling it from her occasionally.

The next day came, and everything was quiet until a large explosion wracked Kat's lab

Kathleen was in the workout room with Sky and Jack; Kathleen was punching on the punching bag as Sky steadied it.

"So you two have become pretty close, I see," Jack observed as Kathleen stopped.

"Yeah, we have" Sky shrugged like it was just a normal thing… Jack thought it was slightly odd that Sky just shrugged his observation off, but didn't pester him about it, he knew that was not really a responsible thing to do.

"Why don't we go on and spar… you two first and then I'll take whoever wins." Jack suggested

"Cool" Kathleen replied

"Okay" Sky said

Meanwhile: Kat was working on a new project that required a bit of chemistry. She ignored the beeping sound she heard in the background figuring it was nothing, but she had no idea the truth of what was about to happen.

Suddenly a large explosion threw her backward and she struck her head on her computer table, hard.

Kathleen had just started to spar with Jack when they heard something akin to a shotgun blast coming from Kat's lab.

"What was that?" Jack demanded

"I don't know, but it sounding like it came from my mother's lab!" Kathleen said anxiously.

They grabbed their morphers

"SPD EMERGENCY!" they all exclaimed and then ran in the direction of Kat's lab: disregarding the chaos around them.

They got there to see that the force of the blast had blown out the doors to the lab.

"MOM!" Kathleen cried as she noticed Kat laying on the floor in front of her computer, unconscious!

_To Be Continued…

* * *

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane that appeares in the Gulf of Mexico_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kathleen, what's wrong?" Sky asked gently

"Look" Kathleen replied

"Oh, shit" Jack exclaimed, "it looks like a bomb went off in here!"

Shadow Ranger arrived seconds after Kathleen hit the emergency buttons in her morpher.

"Rangers, what happened?" he demanded

"We aren't sure, sir" Sky replied, "we were in the workout room when we heard what sounded like a shotgun blast coming from here, sir"

"We morphed and came running and this is what we found, sir" Jack added

"Cadet Manx…" Cruger looked around for the S.F. red ranger as she had been there earlier and had suddenly disappeared. He found her in Kat's lab, she had switch to EMT mode, (a/n: her team was required to take EMT training as well. In EMT mode they have some advanced first aid equipment along with an EMS vehicle that carries heavier equipment and is prepared to transport patients to hospitals if necessary) she was checking Kat's symptoms aloud to herself , then demorphed and began to cry.

"Kathleen, what's wrong?" Cruger asked as Sky began to try and comfort his distraught girlfriend.

"She has sustained extensive head trauma… which has lead to a severe concussion and subsequently she is falling into a coma, sir." Kathleen managed "the blast also resulted in a fracture of her skull… along with… numerous other severe injuries, sir"

Felix came in and told Cruger everything Kathleen had told him, which was everything that he didn't want to hear.

Kat was taken to the infirmary where her head injury took top priority. A CT scan revealed the severity of Kat's injury, and her prognosis was grim. Sky did his best to reassure Kathleen that everything would be okay, but little actually helped any… they needed a guaranty that Kat would be okay and that was something no one could give.

Commander Cruger sat silently at Kat's bedside and looked at her in concern and wished that she would wake up, but the longer she was in that coma, the worse off she was.

Then he noticed her gasping a bit as her breath became irregular and shallow. Soon the alarm went of that said that she wasn't getting enough oxygen, and her pulse had become too rapid.

Felix came in to try and get her condition to improve. Felix applied oxygen to help her breath and then turned to Cruger.

"Sir, if that alarm goes off again it will mean that I'll have no choice but to put her on a ventilator, which might mean that she truly won't wake up." Felix sighed

"Okay, Felix, I know you're doing the all that can be done to save her." Cruger sighed sadly as his eyes focused on Kat as she fought to stay alive.

Kat was in a deep dream at that moment and she looked around the outside of the academy and soon stumbled across her husband. He smiled and hugged her near as she began to cry.

"Shush, I'm right here, and I won't leave you" he whispered.

Felix silently left and Cruger knelt at Kat's right side and placed his hand on hers.

"Lord I come to you, humble and broken to ask of you forgiveness, and you to work your will in Kat's life, I love her and I know you'll do what you think is best for her…" he prayed no louder than a whisper. He left the infirmary in tears, he wasn't himself and the rangers saw it as him trying to hide the fact that he feared for Kat's life.

The next month past and Kat's downward spiral began to take its toll on Cruger and Kathleen whom had both fallen into deep depressions, but Kathleen was also suspicious because something didn't smell right.

Kathleen began to investigate her mother's lab; she left no area unchecked. She then found the remains of a timer-operated detonator, and her blood ran cold, the explosion in her mother's lab was no accident!

She left the lab at a run and headed directly to the command center, she needed Cruger to approve a formal investigation of the scene of the explosion, and she would take care of the rest, personally.

"You believe that the explosion in Kat's lab was caused by a bomb…" Cruger said skeptically.

"Yes, sir" Kathleen replied

"Okay, you may investigate this case as far as you see fit" Cruger said

"Thank you, sir"

Cruger dismissed Kathleen and sighed as Felix contacted his communicator.

"Commander, I thought I would inform you that we did have to put Doctor Manx on a ventilator this morning" Felix said sadly, "it doesn't look good for her."

"Does her daughter need to be informed?"

"Yes, Cruger, as soon as possible"

"I will let her know" Cruger cut communication with Felix and then pressed the intercom button "Cadet Manx report to the command center!

Kathleen left the lab with a look of confusion on her face. She came into the command center wondering why she was the only one Cruger called for.

"You need me, sir," she said

"Yes cadet, I have some bad news about your mother" Cruger paused briefly "you might want to sit down"

Kathleen sat quietly in a chair as she silently wondered what Cruger had to tell her

"Your mother needed to be placed on a ventilator this morning" he said

Kathleen gasped.

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

pls. leave a revew and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane to enter or form in the Gulf of Mexico


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: The part where Kathleen was thinking out loud/praying may seem like something out of Shakespeare only because I wrote it right after watching part of "Hamlet" in my fifth period English class.

* * *

(POV: Kathleen)

I slumped back in my chair as my tears fell unchecked. My mother had to be placed on a ventilator! Those words were like taking a knife to the heart, I knew the ventilator had been a last resort because we all knew that the longer that one in a coma is on a ventilator the less likely they are to wake up due to the fact that the body loses the ability to breath on its own.

"I am sorry it came to this, Kathleen" Cruger whispered sympathetically.

I left the command center and went into my room.

"Why?" I whispered as the door closed "why must I suffer this pain, I just found my mother, why do I find myself so close to losing her?" I choked back a single sob "I don't think I will be able to carry on if I were to lose her. God, please, give her the strength to live if that is your will!" I began to sob hard as it began to dawn on me how bad my mother's situation actually was. I pulled out my morpher and tried to calm myself down before calling for someone.

"Sky, do you read me?" I called

"Yes, Kathleen, what is it?" he asked

"Will you come to my room?"

"I'm coming"

He knocked on my door a few moments later.

I opened the door and invited him inside my room.

"Kathleen, what's wrong?" He asked in confusion

"My mom was placed on a ventilator this morning, this means she has little to no chance of waking up!" I began to sob uncontrollably.

He hugged me tightly in his arms

"Shush now, she'll be okay," he whispered I knew he meant well, but I also knew that it was almost guaranteed that my mother wouldn't wake up from her coma. I managed to calm down then went to talk to my mom; I felt that I had to say something to someone about my relationship with Sky otherwise I thought I might explode.

"Momma, I… I just wanted to talk to you" I said, "I stared dating Sky, we've been officially together since before we finished our undercover mission. I love him, mom, I just hope that you'll understand that when you wake up."

I went outside to gather my thoughts before radioing the commander and telling him that I was leaving the base and going to the ice arena, which he thought was a good idea, so I took a jeep, and left.

I arrived and went inside and put my skates on silently and headed out to warm up.

Jessica, the SF pink ranger, was already there.

"Is there any particular song you want played?" Jessica asked

"Do you have 'Obvious' by Christina Agularia?" I asked

"Yes"

"Put that on"

"Okay" Jess put the song on as I assumed my starting position

Alexander walked in along with Sydney as I completed a triple toe-triple toe combination with a two footed landing and hissed quietly.

I didn't know that they were scheming about getting me out on a date with Sky. I paid their conversation little mind because I didn't want to seem nosey, and because I was to preoccupied with my own thoughts to pry into theirs.

The song ended and I skated to the edger by Jess.

"What's wrong, Kathleen, you don't seem like yourself today" Jess asked

"Nothing, I'm just drained"

"I know what you mean, I am too"

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane to enter or form in the Gulf of Mexico


	4. Chapter 4

(Third person)

Syd laughed silently as she watched Alex work his charm on Kathleen. She was amazed that Alex was able to charm Kathleen into going to a movie with him.

Syd went and talked Sky into going to a movie with her, and he agreed, reluctantly… he couldn't actually tell her that he'd made prior arrangements with Kathleen for that evening.

Kathleen agreed with him that they could reschedule for a later date.

That evening, Kathleen began to get ready to go to the movie with Alex, he had told her that the ticket would be waiting for her under her name, Sky was given the same instructions, they had no idea what they were in for.

Sydney had picked a horror movie for them to see, not knowing how bad those movies effected Kathleen otherwise she would have picked something else.

Kathleen arrived and got her ticket, completely unaware of what she was getting herself into.

She got into the theater and thought she was early when she didn't see Alex where he'd normally meet her in a theater. Then she found a note telling her he couldn't make it and to keep her from being alone he had asked Sky to go in his place, she quickly noticed Sky and walked over to him.

He had also found a similar note from Syd,

Sky looked at Kathleen and said "You do know our plan didn't work so well, they're trying to set ups up"

"Yeah, they would flip if they knew we were already together" Kathleen sat beside Sky

"Yeah" Sky placed his hand on hers as the movie began; Kathleen buried her face in Sky's sleeve as she realized this was a horror movie.

"Kathleen, what's wrong?"

"Horror movies give me nightmares, especially those like this one"

The movie was actually a psycho-thriller about a girl who was abused and killed by her parents, and then uses haunting to warn her living sister of the danger she is in if she doesn't speak up.

Sky did an impression of Cruger with a low throaty growl and in his mind swearing he'd tell Alexander and Sydney off for placing Kathleen in the position that they did.

"Come on, let's go" Sky said angrily and they walked out of the theater, she was upset, he was furious, no he had left furious far behind, he was livid.

"Is that movie over already?" Syd asked

"No" Alex paused "did you put them in the movie I think you did?"

"Depends on which movie that is…"

"The new thriller film"

"Yes"

"Sydney Drew! You should have talked to me before you chose that movie, the previews alone gave her nightmares!" Alex practically shouted

Sky escorted Kathleen to a café to eat then back to the base where he planned to have a good long talk with Alex and Sydney.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane to enter or form in the Gulf of Mexico!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I changed her boyfriend's name on purpose to keep him from getting confused with another of my oc's, so his name is now Evan

* * *

(POV: Sky)

When Kathleen told me that movie would give her nightmares I wanted to kill Alex and Syd for placing her there.

I walked into the rec. room to see Syd and Alex waiting there.

"How was the movie?" Syd asked innocently

"I can't believe you have the nerve to even ask me that, I didn't watch it because I care enough about Kathleen to leave with her when she told me that damn move would give her nightmares!" I was livid and didn't mind laying into Syd and Alex over Kathleen. "And I thought you two cared a lot about us trying to give us a nice date, I guess this can tell me only one thing, I was a damn fool for thinking you guys actually wanted us to be happy"

"I take it by this blow up you like Kathleen" Syd said

"Yes I do, enough to say that she's been my girlfriend since before we ended our undercover mission three months ago."

I left Syd and Alex to ponder how well they didn't know their friends.

I went to Kathleen's room, trying to calm myself as I walked, but I didn't anticipate hearing her crying form within that room.

I entered her room and instantly realized that she was emotionally falling apart at the seams.

"Kathleen" I sighed

"Come on in" she choked

I walked over and hugged her close

"What's wrong?" I asked her, I was very confused by her behavior, and I had no idea what she had found out.

"My ex-boyfriend is being transferred to this base"

My heart stopped, the guy that raped her was being moved to this station! My heart skipped multiple beats before returning to a normal rhythm again, it shouldn't have come as that much of a surprise to me since I was the only one who knew him, Evan, for what he was, a rapist! By watching Kathleen I knew she couldn't speak for herself about this issue, I would have to give her message words and make it general knowledge and maybe put Evan in his proper place in containment, in the process.

I soon felt Kathleen's breathing change to the rhythmic pattern of sleep, and I knew I should leave, but I couldn't make myself put her down in her bed and be heartless enough to walk away form her when she needed me as much as she did.

(Third person)

It was curfew time and Bridge couldn't find Sky. He went ahead and went to bed, but still felt that something strange was going on. If Sky wasn't in bed when the alarm went off Bridge planned to report this to Cruger because he had no idea if something was wrong with Sky or not.

Sky held Kathleen in his arms, lovingly as she slept, he hadn't given Syd and Alex half the cursing that he wanted to, but he knew that Kathleen needed her to be with her. Sky soon fell asleep against the wall at the head of Kathleen's bed unaware of how much trouble that could get him in.

The next Morning Bridge went into the Rec. room to see that Sky was still gone.

"Bridge, do you know where Sky is?" Syd asked

"No, he never came to our room last night" Bridge looked between Z, Syd and Jack genuinely confused by Sky's bizarre behavior.

Sky walks in a few moments later, oblivious to their confusion. Jack pulls him aside.

"Where were you last night?" Jack asked, "You know I have to tell the commander that you weren't in your room"

"I know, I was with Kathleen, she was really upset and I wasn't going to leave her alone" Sky replied

"So if I asked her, she would tell me the same thing you just did"

"Yes, she would"

"You know you've put me in a bad spot, Sky, I have to tell the commander about this or risk us all three losing our ranks and, either way I go, you and Kathleen are n shaky ground at this point." Jack sighed, "I'm sorry, Sky, I know SPD is your life, but regulations are regulations and they have to be followed by all"

Jack turned on his heel and headed towards the command center as Kathleen walked up to Sky.

"What's wrong?" she asked after noticing his solemn expression.

"We've been caught, Kathleen, and let's face it, Cruger will have our heads over last night" Sky hugged his girlfriend as Bridge came over to them.

"What did you tell Jack?" Sky asked

"I only told him that you never came to bed last night" Bridge replied

Jack walked up a few moments later.

"Commander Cruger wasn't in the command center so I'll keep this to myself for now because I know he'll probably nail the two of you a bit too hard for this"

"Thanks Jack" Sky said

"Don't mention it" Jack smiled

Cruger was in the infirmary checking on Kat, she was breathing with little assistance by this time, and Showing signs of improvement; which was a miracle that gave everyone some hope, but no one expected what would happen next

"Kat, I hope you will wake up soon" Cruger whispered as he held her hand he didn't notice when her head moved slightly as she listened intently to him "we need you… I need you" he hung his head "I love you"

"I… I love you too, Doggie" she replied

Cruger was stunned beyond words as she smiled weakly at him, she was fully aware, but terribly weak.

Felix came in to tell Cruger he needed to leave, but stopped short when he saw Kat was awake.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane that enters or forms in the Gulf of Mexico


	6. Chapter 6

"She's awake!" Z exclaimed

"Yes, she is" Jack confirmed

Kathleen went to the infirmary to tell her mother what practically everyone else in the base knew; that she was dating Sky Tate.

Kathleen smiled as she looked at her mother, Kat, weak, but alive.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I started dating Sky a few months ago"

"Exactly how many is months is a few?" Kat asked

"Three give or take a few days"

Kat smiled at her daughter's nervousness; she seemed like a deer in the headlights

"Don't be so nervous, I'm happy you found someone who cares about you" Kat smiled "someone that you love and trust"

Kathleen didn't tell her mother what she told Sky she was still got too when she mentioned what happened to her that day.

She left the infirmary a bit later to allow her mother to rest and recover form her remaining injuries.

Kathleen and Sky's teammates were surprised to hear that Kathleen and Sky had been dating all that time and hadn't told them yet. Jack looked at the teams.

"I can't believe they would keep their relationship a secret from us all this time" Z said after Syd told them the length of time that Sky had expressed that they had been together.

"Think about it…" Alex said "look at the fuss we're making, as loud as we are Cruger would have found out eventually and they would have got in trouble for sure"

"True" Ricardo said, "think about it…"

"Good point" Jessica agreed, "there is regulations about relationships among cadets"

"You have a point there," Z said

Kathleen approached Sky's room that evening unsure why he'd want her to meet him there; it was a little too private for her liking. She was tuned to be cautious of this type of meeting after what her ex-boyfriend did to her.

She got there and the door was standing open, and Sky was sitting on the edge of his bed. Bridge was sitting at his desk which surprised Kathleen a bit.

Bridge left the room just after she arrived; Sky noticed her nervousness and began to try and comfort her, he knew that this circumstance had her frightened.

"Calm down, Kathleen, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"I know" she said and smiled as she remembered whom she was with

"I told my mom about us today"

Sky smiled, as he knew how hard that must have been for her. He didn't know that her ex-boyfriend had arrived on the base and was waiting to find her alone so he could try to get to her one more time.

A couple of months pass without Evan and Kathleen running across each other and Kat recovers and returns to work.

Kathleen went to the simulator dock to train when she saw Evan waiting for her.

"Hey baby" he said tauntingly

Kathleen thought she was literally going to hurl! She hated what he had done to her and hearing him call her 'baby' literally made her sick.

"Don't you ever call me that again, I broke up with you after you raped me!"

"Okay" he shrugged "How's life treated you"

Sky came in as Kathleen hissed in fury he hurried to her side.

"So you've found someone else to use" Evan said implying that she had let him do it with her then later clamed that he raped her looking for an excuse to break his heart when Sky knew better.

"Evan, you really are a fiend! "Kathleen cried as her mother and Cruger came in after being alerted by a c level cadet to a disturbance in that area. Kat ran to her daughter's side as Sky stepped up in front of her.

"Cadet Tate; Cadet Sanders… is there a problem?" Cruger asked

"N…"

"Yes sir" Sky interrupted Evan angrily "A few months back Kathleen was dating him, but the issue is not the fact that she dated him it is in the fact that according to her he raped her… that is why she left him, and I get the feeling that is the real reason she was scared of me at first"

"Cadet Manx, is this true?" Cruger asked

"Y-yes sir"

Kat's expression hardened in fury and not even Cruger could explain her fury, was it just her mother's instinct to want to protect her daughter, or was there more behind her anger, some secret buried deep behind her green eyes that even Cruger was never aware of? No one could tell exactly.

"When my daughter called you a fiend she didn't even scratch the surface!" Kat said in a rage equal to any rage that Cruger had gotten into.

"Calm down, mom, it's history, no matter how much we want to change it, we can't… all we can do is make sure he doesn't get away with it" Kathleen stepped forward and pulled out her morpher

"You can't prove that I did any thing to her!" Evan taunted Kathleen

"Yes, I can" Kathleen smirked "Judgment!" she exclaimed and ran a judgment scan on him and it came out "Guilty"

"I guess I'm caught" Evan said

"I guess you are… Contain Criminal!"

After containment he was sent on to filing to stay until he had served out his time. After that Kathleen started to feel that she was finally going to recover from what had happened to her and felt that she could truly open her heart to Sky's love and allow the B-squad to really know her better.

**The End

* * *

**

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the first hurricane that enters or forms in the Gulf of Mexico


End file.
